fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Porche
Porche (ポルチェ, Poruche) is a member of the Foxy Pirates. She is considered an idol by the crew and is loved by all of the men. Appearance :Voice Actor: Tia Ballard (English), Sara Nakayama (Japanese) Porche is a slender young woman with dark blue hair, blue eyes, and a long pointed nose. Her birthday is November 16th. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip She is seen wearing a pink jumpsuit with extremely puffed pantlegs, which is unzipped on the top to reveal a bikini top beneath it. Her outfit is adorned by several large, white puff-balls, the most notable one being the one hanging from her hat. She is also never seen without the standard Foxy Pirate face mask. In the anime, Porche is also seen wearing a Foxy Team jersey during certain Davy Back Fight events. After the Timeskip Gallery Personality She loves that she is worshiped by the men of the crew. In the anime, she even becomes jealous when Robin Nico becomes part of the crew and all the attention is off her. Her personality is like that of a very arrogant girl who lacks intelligence. She is very loyal to Foxy, but also has a huge obsession with Chopper since she thinks he's so cute. She refers to him as "Choppy". In the anime, she prefers that he stay in his Brain Boost form, as shown when he turns into his Jump Boost form she yelled "What happened to Choppy?! That's not cute at all!". She might also have feelings for Sanji as she kissed him on the cheek, though this might because she was grateful to him for saving her life but she did express joy while eating his cooking and offered him the choice to join the Foxy Pirates. She also stated she'll always remember his cooking saying it will have special place in her heart. Relationships Friends/Allies *Foxy Pirates Family Neutral *Doran Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Pato *Fairy Tail **Wendy Marvell **Carla **Gajeel Redfox **Panther Lily *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Lina *Nukky *Sayo Abilities and Powers Weapons Her weapon is the Cutie Baton (キューティバトン, Kyūti Baton) a baton-like weapon that shoots shurikens covered with flowers and, in the anime only, shoots out a purple gas (presumably some kind of knockout gas) that causes those hit by it to "blank out", leaving them helpless and can also hypnotize. *'Flower Shuriken' (お花手裏剣, Ohana Shuriken): Porche quickly spins her baton to make a spiral of flowers appear around her, and then throws the flowers at her opponents, that turn out to be rose-shaped sharpened Shurikens. * Flower Hypnosis (お花催眠,'' Ohana Saimin''): (anime only) Porche transforms her baton into a bouquet of roses that hides a powerful somniferous gas. History Past Synopsis Water 7 Saga Long Ring Long Land Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Foxy Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders